


Send Me Home

by theredhood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Flashbacks, I can't tag a lot without spoilers, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Remember the scene where Steve saves Bucky in catfa?, bucky barnes pov, hallucination, yeah this takes place then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhood/pseuds/theredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sit there breathing heavily for a few seconds before Steve scrambles even closer, wrapping himself around Bucky. Bucky laughs into the other man's skin, it's warm and smells like ash but Bucky can't seem to focus on what that quite means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me Home

"Go on, get out of here," Steve screams at him. There's fire fucking everywhere, he's scared shitless of heights and oh yeah, Steve is more or less trapped on the other fucking side of this stupid fucking inferno and Bucky can't help him. 

Shit; Bucky can't help him. Bucky's always been able to help Steve, and this may be the last time he'll ever see him. Fuck, he should have made Stevie go first, shouldn't have taken so long to go himself. It's all his fault, shit. "No," he yells back, he's hoarse from screaming earlier, screaming Steve's name, "not without you!" 

He desperately wants Stevie to make it out safely, wants to tell him how much he means to him, hell, how much Bucky fucking adores the damned guy. Except this stupid fucking fire is trying to rid him of not only his eyebrows but of his stupid fucking best friend. God, he didn't even get to take it beyond 'just friends'. He's not complaining, he would take whatever Steve gave him, but hey, he's allowed to be selfish when he just almost died. 

So Bucky promises Steve (and himself) that he'll come clean about how he feels. Except, the idea seems easier when Bucky's drained and Steve has a high chance of not landing that jump, and Bucky doesn't want to think about what will happen if he doesn't stick that landing, if Steve falls. So he honest to god prays, doesn't know who he's praying to, but by God is Bucky Barnes praying. 

It's hard to understand how hard he's relying on Steve in this instance, how much he needs him here, needs him to come home with him. Bucky was just tortured, experimented on and put through all sorts of hell, all he regretted was leaving Stevie at home. Was leaving him back home in Brooklyn without a damn word of how much Bucky fucking loves him. So he prays.

Except his bargaining with whoever the fuck is listening gets cut short when a flame leaps up and snaps at Bucky's left arm. He wants to yank his arm back but he doesn't want to stop reaching out for Steve because he's jumping and Bucky's heart is in his fucking throat. 

It's impressive really, that he manages to catch Steve who almost loses balance when he reaches him. Steve almost topples backwards and into the goddamn fire that they were trying to avoid. So Bucky pushes his body as hard as he can to lurch forward and wrap his arms around Steve. The combined weight balances them out and causes them to land in a pile on the floor. Steve's pushing himself up almost instantly and helping Buck up, except Bucky just yanks him back down to the ground.

They sit there breathing heavily for a few seconds before Steve scrambles even closer, wrapping himself around Bucky. Bucky laughs into other mans skin, it's warm and smells like ash but he can't seem to focus on what that means. Steve's running his hand through Bucky's hair, murmuring something. They clamor to get up when a fucking beam (that's on fire, mind you) falls from above them. 

Now, Bucky's not easily scared, except he totally fucking is when Steve's involved. He's aching like hell right now, his body's on fire and he feels like someone set off a shit ton of firecrackers in his stomach, but dear god is he gonna get Steve out of here. So he shoves Steve in front of him, makes him go towards an exit, makes him hurry. 

There's creaking all around them and the fire seems to get even hotter (which isn't helping calm Bucky down at all). They've tried two exits already, both blocked by debris and they're about ten seconds away from jumping through a window. And Bucky'll do it. He'll jump through a window for Steve even if his body will kill him for it later. The hall is blocked off, there's a huge tank in the corner with Russian writing ('cryofreeze' he reads in his head) and a pile of empty boxes stacked to their right. Bucky's spluttering from the smoke and at this point he's surprised he hasn't dropped dead from all the stress he's putting on his body. Steve's at an utter loss next to him and Bucky can feel his best friend's hope flying out the fucking door. 

So Bucky does exactly what his momma would smack him for; he grabs Steve's wrist with one hand, pulls Steve's jacket with his other, and plants a kiss on the guys damned mouth. Steve's head seems to still; his hands aren't shaking when he buries one in Bucky's hair. Ok so yeah, it's kinda sloppy and bad, but Bucky hasn't kissed anyone since he shipped out, Steve's been kissed like maybe once in his life and the smoke is fucking their brains up only just a little. 

"You're a fuckin' idiot, Buck," Steve mumbles once he pulls away (which Bucky totally didn't whine about). He doesn't untangle his hand from Bucky's hair, though, "gotta tell me a thing like this now." The brunet huffs a bit before digging his face into Steve's neck. He knows he's not making sense, his murmurings, but it's Stevie, dear god, it's Steve who's peppering kisses on the side of his face and he can't seem to stop. It's stupid how much he wants , yeah, but they've always been a little dumb together. "How long, god Buck, how long," he whispers, and oh my god he's crying. Shit, they're both crying.

"Ten years," Bucky mumbles into Steve's mouth, "ten fucking years I've fucking loved you, you fucking asshole." His arm stings from where they stuck in like 500 fucking needles, but Bucky doesn't really have the self-control to feel pained when Stevie's got a hand gripping his hip. Steve snorts, it's not attractive in the slightest, but guess who doesn't fucking care. 

He pulls away from Bucky and sighs almost angrily, "now we really gotta get out of here. 'M gonna get you home, Buck, I promise."

"Don't be dumb, Stevie," he mumbles into the blond's neck, "you are my home."

"God, Buck, you're such a sap," Steve laughs, but it's cut short by a sickening crack and a rain of wood splinters. Another one of the support beams in the ceiling comes down and lands on the boxes. Steve jumps away from the flattened cardboard and finds himself against Bucky again. "C'mon, we gotta go."

There's another crack as an end of another beam smacks the ground next to them. Bucky grabs Steve's hand and tugs him back towards where they came from. The halls are impossible hotter than before and are littered with all sorts of debris. It looks like a bomb went off. Bucky goes to say as much when there's the sound of a window shattering a little ways off. 

"The hell's taking you guys so long?" A gruff voice yells out, most likely from where the window broke. 

"Dugan?" Bucky yells back, but Steve's already tugging him towards the Dum Dum's voice. 

"Barnes!" Morita calls this time, "you alive?"

"The fuck do you think, 'rita? I'm answering you, ain't I?" Bucky laughs when he spots the two men's heads sticking in through a window. 

"You don't hurry up then you might as well be, Barnes," Dugan chimes in, and okay yeah, he's got a point. Steve tugs on his wrist again (he had let go of Bucky's hand once the others came into sight) and tilts his head back slightly. 

Steve starts to say something that vaguely resembles "we gotta-" except there's a hissing sound from behind them and it gets harder to breath. Bucky's lungs tighten in his chest as a sudden wave of cold chills his skin. His head pulses like a bitch and it's all so sudden Bucky doesn't have time to react. There's people talking somewhere and he can't seem to find the source of their voices. 

His left shoulder itches but Bucky finds he can't move his arms at all. Steve's grip on him tightens, but it doesn't look like he notices the freezing air or how hard it is to breathe. The voices from before are louder now, more audible, and Bucky realizes they're speaking another language. 

There's the telltale clanking of metal on metal as Bucky turns to tell Steve his realizations, except, he's not there. He's there physically but the blonds eyes are unfocused and he's not moving at all. Bucky's first thought is that he looks almost hollow, except Steve's hand is almost painfully cold against Bucky's wrist, and Bucky realizes almost instantly. He's frozen. 

Bucky wants to shut his eyes but he doesn't have the energy; but he's drowsy and wants to sleep. 

There's a buzzing sound and his eyes snap open. He's in a metal chamber. There's a plate of glass, a window, at eye level (it's around the size of his head) and there's a man looking down at him through it. Bucky reaches his hand shakily and touches the glass. It's frosty and chills his bones. He tries to blink away the exhaustion but it doesn't leave. 

The man says something in Russian and it takes Bucky a few seconds to realizes he understands. "It was just a nightmare, Soldier, go to sleep." The man smiled above him, but it's vicious and cold, "we'll wake you once we're in DC."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like  
> This isn't my favorite stevebucky I've ever written but I'm posting it because it's the first I've actually finished
> 
> also if anything is incorrect about the setting blame Bucky's shit memory, it's his hallucination


End file.
